Conventionally, an information processing apparatus having a print preview function has been widely known. The print preview function refers a function of displaying an image for showing a print output result on a display device so that a user can check the image of data, which will be printed out by a print device, before printing out.
In the information processing apparatus having the print preview function, for example, when a user instructs the information processing apparatus to perform the print preview function by manipulating an input device, such as a keyboard or a pointing device, a program which performs the print preview function installed in application software is executed, and an image showing a print output result with respect to data dealt with by the application software is displayed on a display device.
In addition, there is known an information processing apparatus having the print preview function, in which a plurality of pages of preview images are simultaneously created to be displayed on a display device (for example, see JP-A-11-203099).